Wufei's Chinese New Year
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Duo decides that Wufei needs a little cheering up and plans a special something that relates back to the Chinese boy's customs. Happy Chinese New Year!


Part 1  
  
"Hey Wuffie, what year is it?" inquired Duo on one fine sunny afternoon.  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that?" replied the annoyed raven-haired boy who was currently sitting comfortably in a deck chair. "The New Year party that you decided to hold happened last week and my name is Wufei"  
  
Duo scurried over to the deck chair and squatted next to it. "No Wuffie, I'm serious. What year is it? The year of the sheep or rat or cat or hippo- "  
  
"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE YEAR OF THE CAT OR HIPPO! AND MY NAME IS WUFEI."  
  
Duo quickly covered his ears and pouted. "Geesh, I'm sorry. I only wanted to know."  
  
"If you wanted to know you should have asked properly instead of dishonoring my Chinese background and my name. " Snapped Wufei.  
  
Duo nodded and waited for the enraged boy to continue.  
  
"Right now it's the year of the sheep and on January the 22nd it will be the year of the monkey. Does that answer your question-"  
  
"Ah so your new year starts on the 22nd. Um so how do you celebrate the new year?"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo with suspicion. Why is he suddenly so curious about what my customs? He thought.  
  
"The Chinese clean their house very thoroughly. They also go out and buy signs that say Gung Hay Fat Choy [1] in Chinese and hang then in the house. Of course there are many other sayings that you can buy and hang. Doors and windows are decorated with paper cutouts." Explained Wufei who was now happily remembering his past. "They wear new clothes, buy gifts for each other. There is even a platter of special candy that they eat during the time leading up to the special day."  
  
"Hmm, sounds interesting and delicious." Said Duo as he wrote down a few notes onto the palm of his hand. Anything else that they do?"  
  
"Yes," said Wufei dreamily. "On the day itself the adults give children money in small red packets. Then they go around and say special greetings like 'let bygones be bygones.' The Chinese are do not hold grudges or if they do their grudges should be cast away on that day."  
  
"Sounds great!" said Duo happily as he stood up, ready to leave. "Oh and by the way you and the guys have a mission."  
  
Wufei growled. Duo always had to ruin a good moment.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Four exhausted boys were making their back to Quatre's mansion, each of them looking forward to a different way of relaxing after their tiring battle. They were extremely surprised when they found a large red piñata hanging just above the door. Attached to the piñata was a cord and a tab with the words pull me.  
  
Wufei blinked. "Is this another of Duo's tricks?" he asked.  
  
Trowa brushed the cord aside and tried to open the door. "Locked." He said.  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and was about to shoot the lock when Quatre cried out.  
  
"No Heero, you can't shoot it. That door is an antique from the Victorian times. Its irreplaceable. Here let me."  
  
Quatre walked forward and pressed the speaker button. "Duo. Its us. Would you please let us in?"  
  
There was a short silence before Duo's voice was heard. "Sorry but no entry unless you pull the cord."  
  
Heero gave an exasperated sigh. "Duo just let us in. Duo? Duo are you listening? DUO?"  
  
"I think he's cut the connection." Said Trowa quietly. "Looks like someone will have to pull the cord."  
  
Quatre gave the situation some consideration. Duo never meant any harm in the pranks that he had played in the past. If there were any injuries it was often because of things that were outside of his control. With this in mind he took hold of the cord and pulled.  
  
"GUUUNG HAI FAAAT CHOOOIIIII" boomed Duo's voice out of a speaker and large amounts of red confetti made its way towards the ground.  
  
Wufei spat out a piece of red crepe paper. "Ugh, what terrible Chinese." He said in disgust. "Such a heavy American accent."  
  
Trowa shook his head violently to get rid of the confetti. "Who cares about that? At least now we can get in and have a hot shower."  
  
"I am going to kill Maxwell for this." Wufei continued his rant as he opened the door and froze at the sight before him. "What the?"  
  
Cut outs of angels made from red paper were strung all across the ceiling and more red crepe paper decorated the walls and openings to the door. Chinese greetings were also stuck to the walls and the floor was littered with red bits of paper.  
  
"SUN LIN FAI LOOOOOOOC!" [2]  
  
The gundam pilots shifted their gaze, following the noise to find Duo sliding down the banisters with a giant stuffed monkey in his arms.  
  
"This is for you Wufei! Hope you have a great Chinese New Year!!!!!!" he said as he thrust the giant stuffed toy into Wufei's arms.  
  
"D.duo." Wufei said softly and burst into tears.  
  
"Aw, its nothing Wufei. You don't have to thank me or anything. I mean its one of those customs that you used to celebrate right? Hey don't get all teary eyed at me. I'm.I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm really sorry, I'll clean it up now."  
  
"No. I love it. You don't know how much this means to me. And thank you very much for getting my name right."  
  
"Absolutely no problems there." Duo winked and suddenly caught sight of a certain perfect soldier who was glaring at him.  
  
"What Heero? Do the Japanese have a special day that you want me to help you celebrate?"  
  
Heero stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "Duo. I.uh.how come Wufei gets a special monkey and I don't. Does that mean that we.that you.I-"  
  
Duo grinned mischievously. "Of course not." He said as he scooped up the jealous boy and made for their room "You get a real live monkey to play with tonight."  
  
"Oh." Heero said with a hint of surprise. "Oh."  
  
[1] A Chinese greeting that is said quite often during Chinese New Year. [2] Another Chinese greeting that is said quite often during Chinese New Year. 


End file.
